Trials of War
by Shigatsu87
Summary: Magic is everywhere. Most of the time, it is lain hidden, dormant, within ourselves, within the earth. Diana and her best friend, Adon (who's a minor Chrono Trigger char. under disguise)help awaken her magic and let her find her destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Trials of War

Original Time Period: 1500 AD

Chapter One

Magic.

Magic is possible everywhere.

Most of the time, it is lain hidden, dormant, within ourselves, within the earth.

You don't need a catalyst in order to have it.

It exists everywhere.

It just takes someone special enough to access it.

* * *

It was the morning of my 18th birthday when I awoke to find I had changed. Not physically, but more mentally, spiritually.

It was as if I had this power that had finally come forth.

It kinda scared me.

Shaking my head, I got dressed in a long flowing green dress, and fixed up my waist length bright red hair into a high pony-tail after brushing it. I put on some boots, and grabbed my nap-sack, which contained a book, a knife, and a loaf of bread with some cheese. It also had various items, such as tonics and ethers. I strapped my scythe to my back so it would be easy access. I trudged down the stairs of my home, and out the door.

Today was the day I would visit my best friend, Adon. Adon had shoulder length dirty blond hair, and stunning blue eyes made brighter by his tan. He was 6'1" tall, and built pretty well for someone his age. He was _supposed_ to give me a present today _(he's not the most reliable at times, having suddenly disappeared without notice)_.He wouldn't tell me what it was, but I had a feeling that I'd be thankful for it.

Even if it would be life changing.

I fought some wild animals along the way who decided to attack me. Strange. They don't look like wild animals. They look... warped.

I quickly put them out of their misery, and hurried toward my destination.

When I arrived, I had some blood upon my blade, which I wiped on the grass near his house. Unfortunately, a monster _(which I had begun to think of them. They had inhuman strength)_ had snuck up on me.

Thankfully, Adon had heard me. Otherwise, I would have ruined my dress. And I would have gotten hurt. Ahem.

"You should know better, Diana. I trained you better then that. Anyway, come in, come in. Take a load off your feet. Must have been tiring to fight all those monsters along the way. At least you got some good practice in. Not that you can't get that here." He said, setting a blade upon a wooden stole outside before going in. I sighed and followed him, shaking my head.

He was sitting at a table, tea out and ready for both of us to drink. "Now, about your present. I know you'll like it. You can already feel it trying to come forth, I bet." He grinned, flashing white teeth. My eyes widened, and I took a step back.

How does he know of my... change?

He stood up, looking serious. "Now it is time for me to tell you some things, young one. I am not just Adon, your older _(looks wise: 24 years old)_, but still, best friend. My name is also Spekkio, Master of War, and awakener of latent magic. And you, my friend, have magic. And it's quite powerful, too, considering that it hasn't even woken up yet. Very strong willed, you are."

My mouth was currently open, and disbelief swept over me. No way. He, Spekkio? That's not possible. Spekkio is supposed to look like a monster. The stronger you are, the stronger he looks. Or, the weaker you are, the weaker he looks.

I must be pretty weak for him to appear as a human.

Adon, errr... Spekkio, waved a hand in front of my face, and sighed. He snapped his fingers, and we left the room.

On the way to our destination, I fainted.

* * *

I woke up a few minutes later in an interesting looking room. It had a high fence running from the floor to a few feet higher then my 5'5", and a coble stone floor. It was brightly lit, even though there was no light. Sitting in the center, was Spekkio. He was smiling slightly at me and waved me over. I got up, finding only my scythe near me, and picked it up, and walked toward him. He quickly stood up, and grinned sheepishly.

"Uh... Diana? Do you mind if I revert to the form I should be in now, around you? It's kinda tireding having to keep a human shape all the time. But I had to with you around, till now." He said, looking at the ground, a light blush crossing his cheeks.

I nodded my head, a bit dazed, "Sure, Spekkio. I don't mind a bit."

He cringed, and looked at me straight in the eyes, "Call me Adon. It feels too weird being called Spekkio by you. And it was nice being a human, thanks for the opportunity."

I smiled slightly, "Your welcome, Adon."

He jumped back a few feet, and in a bright flash of light, which made me cover my eyes, he changed into a ghastly shape. It was pinkish purple, and looked like a mountain troll.

I started. "That's weird. Looks like one of the monsters I fought on the way to your house."

The monster tilted his head and looked at me. "Really. But was it," He looked down at himself and cringed slightly, "Pink?"

I snorted, trying to suppress my laughter. "No, it wasn't pink. It was white-ish, with yellow hair, instead of purple."

Adon's hands flew up to his head. "It's purple! Why didn't they tell me!" Quickly, he changed into his human form again, blushing in humiliation. "Just for that, I don't feel like being in my normal form. Jeeze, that's embarrassing."

My eyes lit up in realization at his slip, "They?"

Adon's eyes flew to the side, and he wouldn't meet my eyes. "What do you think? You studied history, and knew of the documentations of Chrono and his gang. They did speak about me, however brief."

I sighed. "So you _were_ talking about them. Why am I here, then? You were talking about this power inside me. And I feel it, I'm just not sure what it is."

He raised an eyebrow. "I did tell you. It's magic."

I blinked at him, "Really? That must have been when my internal ranting began about how the one friend I had was really Spekkio."

He coughed suddenly, and I realized he was hiding a laugh. "Well, all you have to do is walk around 3 times clockwise from the door, along the walls of my room, and think 'magic'. But trust me, it isn't has easy as you might think."

I nodded, and walked toward the door. I put my left hand against the wall to make sure I was always near it. I walked around one time, and was almost done with my second, when it started.

_'Are you sure you want magic? It's dangerous. You could kill someone.'_

I started, and faltered, almost stopping. I made sure I kept going, and ignored the voices that started up in my head.

_'You know, magic is what killed your parents. It'll kill those you care for as well. And then, it'll kill you.'_

My eyes grew in anger, and I forcibly made myself think of magic, and how it could help me, and the world around me, just like it did Chrono, Marle, and Lucca so long ago. It left me alone after that.

"Bravo! Bravo! You made it all the way around. Now come here, Diana. Time to give you your magic. Ipso facto, meeny moe...MAGICO!" He said with a flourish. I felt a tingly sensation, and glowed slightly for a minute.

"Now Diana, your magic is... unique. Like shadow magic, you can use all of the other three. However, you can't use shadow magic. But you can use most of the more... complex of the other three. In all my years, which trust me, is quite long, that has yet to happen. I look quite good for my years though, don't I? This is my human form, and I have no control over how old I am. Just various things like hair color and eye color." He smiled cheekily.

I sighed and smacked him upside the head like I used to, making him laugh. Who cares it he's the 'Master of War'. I've been around him since I was five, so he'll always be Adon Chete to me.

"Hey, want to practice it?" He asked me eagerly. I eyed him, and nodded slowly. "Great! Now don't worry, the words will just come to you." Right now, he's acting more like the Master of War then Adon.

I took a deep breathe and let it out slowly, then backed away from him. He grinned slyly, and an attack came forth.

"Lightning!" He shouted, putting a hand out towards me. My eyes widened, and I did the only thing I could think of.

"Magic Wall!" I said, putting up my hands in defense. The spell hit me, but wasn't that effective. I felt more alive then I had been in awhile, however.

Quickly, before he shouted another spell, I shouted one, "Fire!" A swirl of fire blasted out from my hand, through the magic wall, and to Spekkio. He singed slightly, and shook his head, grinning still. "Ice!"

At that, a huge block of ice formed around me, encasing me for a minute, slowly, it broke in a minutes time, and I took in a huge gulp of air. How dare he!

"Luminaire!" I shouted angrily, holding up my hands. His eyes widened in shock, and he held up his arms in front of his face in an attempt to shield. A wide dome of light sprouted from above me, and encased both of us. I wasn't hurt. He, however, was on the ground.

My eyes widened, and I ran over to him. When I got over there, I kneeled down at him, and was ready to help him in anyway possible, when he suddenly sat up. He shook his head and started to laugh.

"That was great!" He clapped, " I didn't think you'd be able to pull off a Luminaire! I didn't think you were that powerful, considering you were just doing basic elemental spells. Of course, the Magic Wall is a bit strange as well." He stood up and stretched, and I gaped at him.

He looked as if he didn't do a thing! He held his hand out to me, and I accepted. A cool wash of power ran over me, and I shivered.

"Hah! I AM the Master of War! See? Now you're healed. I can do that stuff, ya know? Whew! Sometimes I scare myself." Spekkio/Adon said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes. At least _that_ aspect of him won't change.

"Alright then. Now that we're done with that, there's someone I want you to meet. And if you ever want practice, just come in here. I'm always here, even if I'm with you. Has to do with this being the end of time. Now, come on! After this, we have much to do. And many people to surprise. Buahahahah!" He laughed, shooing me out the door. It clicked closed, and we entered a square room with metal fence going all around, except for a wooden fence opening, and a walkway. There was a lamppost in the middle, just like Lucca said there was. She had brought back so much technology after her adventure.

Leaning up against the post, however, was what appeared to be an old man in a brown bowlers hat and brown suit. He was leaning against a cane, and had fallen asleep.

Adon's tan face looked blank, and a blue eye started to twitch. He began to mumble about 'that damn guru always being asleep'. I smiled and chuckled at the sight. He walked up to the 'guru' and waited patiently. Well, about as patiently as he can wait.

A few seconds later, the old man woke with a start. He blinked owlishly at him in surprise.

"...Spekkio?" He said in a slightly raspy voice. Must not have used it much.

Spekkio nodded at him. "Yes, Gaspar, it is I, Spekkio. I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." He waved me over, and Gaspar, who I remember as the Guru of Time, turned his gaze right to me. It made me stop. He had such intense eyes for an old man. I gulped and started walking forward. I stopped beside Adon, slightly cowering behind him.

Gaspar gazed at me intently for another minute, before smiling kindly at me. "It's nice to meet you, Diana Casen. I hope you find your stay here a good one, even if it will be brief." And with that, he fell back asleep.

I stared blankly at him, before looking at Adon with a raised eyebrow.

He turned from glaring at Gaspar to me, only to find me looking at him questioningly. "What?"

I sighed and shook my head at him. "Nothing. Just wondering about his and yours sanity. And mine for associating with the lot of you."

He scoffed. "Sanity has nothing to do with it. Overrated thing anyway."

I rolled my eyes at him. "So, what now?"

Adon's face suddenly lit up with a grin, "Now, we go visit some old friends of mine. They're all split up, but that'll change soon. But first things first," at this, he tapped me on the shoulder, legs, and boots. "Some more... useful clothing."

I gasped as I suddenly felt heavier I was now wearing a pair of black baggy slacks, and a dark green tunic shirt, with the same boots I wore before. Looking back up at him, he held my bag out to me. I nodded my thanks.

"Now, let's go!" He exclaimed to me, and snapped his fingers. "Oh, and by the way, thanks Gaspar for the chance to do this. Can't wait till they all meet her."

Gaspar opened an eye and smiled. "Oh yes. This shall be very interesting indeed."

* * *

A.N.- Errr... first Chrono Trigger fan fiction. Idea popped into my head this morning when I was supposed to be doing some chores. I don't know how it got there, but I decided to make Spekkio into more of a main character. I'm not sure if he's going to be paired with Diana or not. I can see it, but at the same time, it's weird. XD He's so much older then her, but he looks only about 7 years older. He's a magical being, so I thought it'd be okay. Oh, by the way, if you want them together, say so in a review. Otherwise, I'm not sure I'd go through with it.

Now, I know it seems strange, but Diana is pretty important. I'm going to make it so that she plays an important role, and that the Chrono Trigger crew helps her. But I'm not going to say what yet.

By the way, this is _not_ a Mary Sue!

Anyways, enough with this rant.

Laters.


	2. Chapter 2

Trials of War

Starting Time Period: End of Time

Chapter 2

When we appeared from Adon's teleport, we were in a place that I could only describe as feral and wild. There was plants everywhere, and these primitive huts were surrounding me.

"Here we are: 65,000,010 BC, the prehistoric era. This is our first stop, the chief's hut. We've come to pick up two of our many companions. Now, let me do the talking, unless you are asked a question. Trust me, they are easily confused." Adon told me, guiding me to a hut/teepee that was taller, and less shabby looking, then the rest. He lifted the front entrance to it, and walked inside first, then held it open for me. He glanced around cautiously, making me wonder why we're here.

Why would he have to be so careful?

My answer was a pounce. I was suddenly on the floor, arms and legs held down by a man in his mid-twenties who had semi-long blond hair tied up in a pony-tail, having his bangs in a clump across his right eye. He was wearing some clothing made of animal fur, making me wonder what in the hell is going on. He eyed me warily, while I started to have a panic attack.

"Why you here!" He said harshly. "You outsider!"

I turned toward Adon, only to see that he was in the same predicament. Adon was also held down by a native, only female, with long blond curly hair, also wearing an animal skin bikini. She was sniffing Adon, and I could tell he was angry by the twitching of his eye.

"Ayla! I've told you many times before, don't pounce on me!" He screeched, fed up with the treatment. The women, 'Ayla', stopped, her eyes growing large.

"You strong! What name? Why you look familiar?" She said in short, to the point... errr... sentences.

Adon rolled his eyes, and flipped Ayla over onto her back, reversing the positions, and put his nose to hers. "You don't remember? I guess it has to do with this form." He said, eyes narrowing. Then, he changed his voice to a slightly squeaky voice. "All right, Sweetheart! Unfortunately, you were born before magic existed! But you seem to have other skills that will get you by."

Ayla's eyes widened, and she exclaimed, "Spekkio!" before she flipped him over in a hug.

Now, instead of his eye twitching in anger, it twitched in annoyance.

"Ayla, will you stop it!" He said, in an angry, _non-squeaky_, voice.

Ayla got up, and grinned, showing two canines that were sharper then a normal humans. She turned toward the man, who was still pinning me down, and motioned for him to get off.

"It okay, Kino. Spekkio give magic. He friend. And strong!" At this, she turned to me. "You strong too! Ayla like strong people. Men and women." She frowned and tilted her head. "What name?"

I smiled at her and brushed myself off, ignoring the fact that I was just pounced. "My name is Diana."

I got up, brushed myself off and went over to Adon. I held my hand out, and he accepted the help up. Ayla looked between us, and came to a conclusion, which was made apparent with her next statement.

"You two mates?" She asked curiously.

My eyes widened, as did Adon's. We froze, and looked each other in the eye, still shocked at the statement.

"Gah!" I said, and dropped the hand I realized I still held. I was blushing badly, so I turned my face away from Adon.

"You two become mates?" She asked, changing her question.

Adon mumbled something, and shook his head. "No. We are _not_, and are _not going to_ become mates, Ayla. Now, may I say why I came here?"

Ayla scratched her head and nodded, "Why you here?"

Adon sighed and went to sit on a fur rug/bed. "I'm here cause we're going to need your help. Worse then the first time. More powerful, tough."

I sat beside him, and leaned my head against his shoulder. He ran his hand through my hair in a comforting gesture for a minute.

Ayla sat across from us, with Kino sitting beside her. Kino repeated my gesture with Ayla that I had done to Adon.

"Will you come with us? We need both of you, this time." At this, Kino's eyes widened in disbelief. "Yes, you too, Kino. This is bad. We'll need all the help we can get."

Ayla nodded, "Ayla felt different while back. That why?"

"Yes. It's happening all through the eras. Next, we'll be going to 12,010 BC, the Dark Ages. With my mode of transportation, I can bring everyone with me, instead of only taking two with me like the epoch. Perk of being me." At this, he winked at me, "And you can get some training in too, Di. You're still not strong enough to help."

I sighed. "Yeah. Not to good with magic. I can't do any hand to hand combat, nor can I use any other weapon other then my scythe. And even then, not too well."

He snorted, and patted my head. "You're great with it. As good as I could teach you, anyway. I know someone who's better, anyway."

I smiled. I had an idea as to who. "But would he teach me? From Lucca's story, which we studied in history, he wasn't a very social person."

Adon's eyes twinkled. "Don't worry. I have an idea as to how we can get him to teach you. I can't pull the 'I awakened your magic, so you _have_ to do this for me.' It'll be much more simple. Trust me. Anyway," He stood up suddenly _(almost making me fall)_,and pulled me up with ease. "Come on, I wanted to pick up another two, maybe three people by the end of the day. Matters if one of the persons I think is there is there, or if she's in the other era I'm thinking of." He turned toward Ayla and Kino. "Get packed. We'll be back tomorrow. to get you. Say your goodbyes, this could take a long while.

He snapped his fingers, and we disappeared.

* * *

When we appeared, it was very cold. There was a blizzard out, and it made me glad that Adon gave me the pants. I would have frozen with the dress. Well, even more frozen. I was still freezing.

"If we don't find them soon, I'm going to kill you." I told Adon while my teeth chattered.

He laughed nervously while he took my hand. Quickly, he guided me to a nearby cave, quickly dropping my hand. When we entered, I found that there was a latter made of viney rope. He climbed it, then stopped a few yards up, motioning for me to follow. I sighed, and did so.

When we emerged, I was surprised. Everywhere there was greenery. It grew ragged, covering the walls and floors. I gaped while he led me around, and saw many different humans, appearing dirty _(about as dirty as Ayla's and Kino, anyway)_, all looking at us curiously.

Jeeze, I'm going to be looked as if I'm some foreigner the entire time we adventure, aren't I?

"Hello everyone, I'm wondering if the ones named Magus and Lucca are here?" Adon said loudly. Everyone turned there attention towards him, and two people went off in different directions. Someone stepped forward, motioning us to follow him.

"Hello strangers. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to them. Two of the young ones are going off to gather them. So if you please." He said, and started walking toward another latter. He climbed down it, and we followed.

Damn am I glad to wear pants, cause I had the feeling that there were some perverts around me.

A few minutes later, we arrived in a well lit cave that had wooden furniture, primitive as it was, and sat down at a table. The man walked into a connected cave, and came back with some rock cups that held a liquid that looked surprisingly like tea.

Cool. I didn't think they'd have tea in the dark ages.

Adon nodded his thanks, as I did when I received mine. We quietly sipped our tea for a few minutes, before a commotion was heard outside the cave.

"How do you not know who they are! Everyone knows everyone else here! There aren't enough people to even make up a town!" A female voice shouted.

"They're dressed funny. It reminded the elder how you two were dressed when you first arrived, so we were sent for you." A little girl around the age of six said.

"And how is that possible?" A deep, male's voice said. "The gates were closed! No one but the ones here should be here!"

Finally, they sounded as if they were right outside the entrance. Then they entered.

The male had long blue hair, pointed ears, and emerald green eyes. And hell, was he tall! The female however, had long purple hair, brown eyes, and what looked like glasses on, but were halved. She wasn't that tall, but she wasn't short either. The little kids both had brown hair and brown eyes, and looked like siblings. All were fur outfits.

They walked near us, the adults getting more tense as they approached.

"Who are you?" The man demanded.

Adon snorted, and I glanced at him. Better let him do the talking. He knows them, after all. "Who am I? Who do you think I am, kid? How many people can travel through time?" he said cheekily, then grinned, "You know, you feel stronger. How much have you two been _practicing_ your magic?"

The man raised an eyebrow, while the woman's eyes squinted. The children were gone by now, so it was just Adon, the elder, and the two mysterious figures.

Who were probably Magus and Lucca.

"Hey, do I know you? You sound awfully familiar." She said, pointedly looking at Adon.

Adon sighed and massaged his temple, "I don't have the patience for this again! I'm Spekkio, Master of War! Hence, the hint about magic, ya know!" He shouted, throwing up his hands in the air.

I coughed, trying to hold back my laughter, but when Adon glared at me, I couldn't help it anymore, I laughed hard. Adon sighed and pouted.

At this, the man spoke up. "And why should we believe you?"

Adon rolled his eyes, and I tried my best to stop my laughter. I almost succeeded, but the next comment kept me going.

"I'm THE Master of War. That's why." He said arrogantly, crossing his arms. He looked pointedly at me when my laughter increased again. "You know, if you don't stop, Di, you'll suffocate yourself."

I looked at him with a grin, my laughter dying down slowly. "Yes, but I'd die happy."

He sighed and half-heartedly went to whack my arm, I moved away, and he sniffed, turning his nose up into the air.

"Fine then."

During the exchange, the man and women glanced at each other.

"Well, he does seem arrogant enough to be him," The woman said. The man nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but who's his companion? And is she dangerous? I do feel power coming from her, but it's uncontrolled." He said.

I turned toward them, away from Adon, who decided to stop playing, and also looked at them. "Magus, Lucca, this is Diana Casen, she's from 1500 AD, and she's my friend. I helped raise her. Of course, she didn't know I was Spekkio till today, but that happens." He shrugged, and I rolled my eyes with a snort.

Magus looked a little pensive, "...Spekkio, I go by Janus here. They know I'm the older version of the young prince Janus, but all they don't know why, nor care. All that matters is that I'm back, and I can rule them." Lucca put a hand on Mag... Janus' arm, and he patted her hand.

I blinked. He seems a lot less... demanding and arrogant then the one that Lucca had in the records.

Wait, if Lucca is here, how could she do the records?

"Uh... Lucca? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here if you're from 1000 AD? And how are the records possible? You said that the gate closed right away because Lavos wasn't there anymore."

Lucca blushed slightly and mumbled something, looking down.

Adon blinked, "Did I hear that right? Speak up, girl."

She looked up and glared at him, "I'm no girl! And I said that I came here to be with Janus!" She blushed more, and looked back down. "The gates closed a week after Lavos was destroyed. Not right away. He came back midweek to ask if I'd join him in helping to rebuild the civilization here. I agreed."

I raised an eyebrow. "So you came back here to be with Janus? You two together?"

Lucca blushed, while Janus smiled slightly, "No and yes."

There was a pause, and Adon motioned with his hands, "So? What do you mean by that."

Janus sighed impatiently, "I'm sure you didn't come here just to visit. Will you get to your explanation so that we can go back to what we were doing? We're very busy here."

I sighed in disappointment. I thought he'd explain, damnit.

"About that, you say your busy here? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take you away from here for awhile. A big threat is here, and we have to take care of it. It's not going to act yet, but it will in about a year. We need to get _everyone_ we can to stop it. Even Kino's coming."

Janus cringed, "Those monstrosities are coming with us? Fine, I agree there strong, but they lack manners of all sorts."

Lucca nodded, "Yeah, but Ayla did help fight Lavos."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Lucca smirked, "There's a lot you don't like that happens. Can't stop it."

He snorted, "I know."

"So, are you two coming with us? We have a lot to prepare for, you know. Got to train Diana here, too. I've barely taught her elemental magic, and all she knows is one weapon."

Janus eyed me, catching site of the handle protruding from one side. "Is that a scythe?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Are you any good at it?" He asked, sounding bored.

I shrugged. "I'm decent. He," I pointed at Adon, "Isn't the best teacher."

"Hey!"

"Alright then. We'll work on that." Janus turned toward Lucca. "Best get our stuff together, and then say goodbye to everyone. A year's a long time."

Lucca nodded. "Right."

Adon stood up, and I took that as a sign to also stand up, "Okay. We'll be back tomorrow morning. Be ready. And Janus, have you seen your sister?"

Janus' face darkened, and he turned around and left. Lucca looked uncertain, but followed to leave. Before leaving the entrance, she gave us an explanation. "He never found her. Her, or her remains. Just her necklace."

She left.

I glanced at Adon out of the corner of my eye. His face was somewhat grim, but also determined.

"Well, I guess that in the middle ages, We'll be picking up more then just two people. Three it is."

Three?

I could guess Glenn, AKA Frog, but who would the other two be?

Hmmm...

I heard a snap of his fingers, and we disappeared once more.

* * *

A.N.- Well, that's chapter two. Can anyone guess who the other two are? You might be able to guess one, but I doubt you'd get the other.

And the thing about glad to wear pants cause of a pervert... interesting who popped into my head... cough-Adon-cough .;

And Kd Zeal, thanks for telling me it's borderline Mary Sue. I'll keep the review in mind while writing the story.

Well, enough with this. I'm on a role writing this, so if you want more, please review!

Laters.


End file.
